


The Way to a Trickster’s Heart (Is Through His Stomach)

by smilebackwards



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, M/M, Wooing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-13
Updated: 2010-05-13
Packaged: 2017-11-02 20:24:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilebackwards/pseuds/smilebackwards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sam enacts the Woo Gabriel With Food plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way to a Trickster’s Heart (Is Through His Stomach)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [The Non-Angst Comment Meme](http://community.livejournal.com/gabrielsam/96976.html) prompt _How to woo a Trickster_.

It takes Sam awhile to realize exactly what it is he wants from Gabriel, but as soon as he does, it comes with the secondary realization that this wooing-a-Trickster/Archangel thing is going to take some work. Not least because Gabriel is a come-and-go sort of member of Team Free Will and generally falls more into the ‘go’ category. He shows up most often when there is serious Horseman-level shit going down or Sam is bleeding from more than one life-threatening wound, and since they are currently full up on disaster, it’s probably in everyone’s best interest if Sam doesn’t try to engineer even more just so he can have a chance to see Gabriel.

Anyway, aside from disaster, Gabriel will also occasionally show up for food. Sam intends to use that.

-

They stop in a diner in Albuquerque, New Mexico for breakfast and Sam orders an extra plate of chocolate chip pancakes along with his waffles, hashbrowns, bacon, sausage, eggs and orange juice. The waitress takes it down disinterestedly, but Dean gives him an incredulous look. “Dude, I thought we got through that hollow leg phase when you were fifteen,” he says.

Sam shrugs. When the food arrives, he sets the pancakes off to the side, in the empty space on the table where a fourth person might sit if they were going to join him, Dean and Cas for breakfast. Then he thinks, very loudly, _FREE CHOCOLATE CHIP PANCAKES_.

Cas furrows his brow and looks at Sam oddly, while Sam pretends not to notice, pouring maple syrup on his waffles.

Gabriel pops into being in front of the pancakes, a fork already in his hand. Dean does a spit-take with his coffee and Gabriel smirks. It turns more toward a smile when he looks at Sam.

Sam smiles back. “Good morning,” he says, passing over the maple syrup and his bacon.

-

Having Gabriel as a breakfast guest becomes a thing to the point where he starts to appear before Sam even calls, so Sam moves on to Phase Two of the Woo Gabriel With Food plan.

They’re at a Steak ‘n Shake for dinner and Sam orders both a Very Berry Strawberry fruit smoothie and a Double Chocolate Fudge specialty milkshake.

“Oh no,” Dean groans. “C’mon, Sammy, seriously? Don’t we see enough of the guy at breakfast?”

“No,” Sam replies, honest, and lets Dean deal with that while he broadcasts _Double Chocolate Fudge specialty milkshake_.

 _Pop._ “Aw, kiddo, you shouldn’t have,” Gabriel says, grinning at Sam, but he has no problem gulping down the milkshake. They spend hours talking about things entirely unrelated to the Apocalypse and Sam hasn’t laughed so hard in years. He beams his most adorable, dimpled smile at Gabriel and lets their hands brush, quick enough to be construed as accidental.

The staff practically kicks them out at closing time. “See you for breakfast, Sammy,” Gabriel says quietly, eyes soft, and winks out of existence.

-

It took Sam a few months to grasp, because Gabriel has always seemed so extraordinarily invested in chocolate, that Gabriel’s favorite flavor of anything is actually mint.

Sam once ordered Gabriel a Chocolatini at a bar (Dean rolled his eyes but he’d stopped protesting) and Gabriel had sipped it appreciatively, but during the next round he’d sucked down a mojito in five seconds flat. And Gabriel will always go for a Milky Way unless there is a York Peppermint Pattie on offer.

Sam tested his theory by getting Gabriel a cone of Mint Chocolate Chip ice cream on the Atlantic City boardwalk after he and Dean had wasted a particularly vicious mermaid. When Gabriel had poofed into existence and seen Sam holding out the mint ice cream for him, in that moment he’d looked at Sam the way Sam wants Gabriel to look at him all the time, forever.

So Sam’s end-run to close out the Woo Gabriel With Food plan is all about the mint. He’s been chewing a pack of Doublemint gum all day and, popping the last piece into his mouth, he finally thinks _Doublemint gum_ at Gabriel.

Gabriel shows up faster than ever.

Sam, lounging on a motel bed, is chewing the gum slowly. “Hi, Gabriel,” he says.

Gabriel smiles at him, bright, and then seems to catch himself. “I heard there was Doublemint gum on offer,” he says, like an excuse.

“Oh,” says Sam, getting up. He walks over to Gabriel, giving the gum a deliberate chew. “Sorry, this was actually the last piece,” he says, feigning guilt. “But, here,” he leans down, mouth bare centimeters from Gabriel’s, “you can have it.” Sam seals his lips over Gabriel’s in a kiss and when Gabriel’s mouth opens, surprised, he transfers the gum from his mouth to Gabriel’s and pulls back, slow.

Sam waits. This is the part of the plan where Gabriel gets to decide whether to smite him or not.

Gabriel stares, then he gives the gum a few quick chews and a smirk lights his face. “Well, now I feel kinda bad,” he starts. “Taking your last piece of gum.” He reaches up to pull Sam’s lips back down to him and return the gum via kiss.

Sam actually ends up accidentally swallowing the gum in the heated make out session that follows, but with Gabriel pushing him down on the bed, he can’t really bring himself to care. He’s already making plans for the after-dinner mints in his bag.

 


End file.
